


11 hours to Osaka

by tooruaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip, he/him and they/them pronouns for miya atsumu, nonbinary miya atsumu, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka
Summary: Kei smiled and extended his hand toward Atsumu’s.“Hi Atsu,” he replied, smiling “I’m home”.Prompt: the first line is “She misses you so much”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	11 hours to Osaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcbioking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcbioking/gifts).



> hello! i noticed that there's an abysmal lack of atsutsuki fics so for some reason i decided to fix that by myself (and hopefully inspire others to as well!!)  
> please enjoy

**_“She misses ya so much”_ **

Kei looked up from his meal to see his fiancé on his phone screen, with their kitten, Airi smushed against his face; both pairs of eyes looking up at him pleadingly. It was almost as if he were in the room with them again. God, he wished he could be back home in Atsumu’s arms, limbs entangled with one hand in his lover’s hair and the other buried in Airi’s fur while pretending to watch one of the many shitty shows that Atsumu is so obsessed with. Kei sighs wistfully, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Just her? She’s the only one that misses me?” he asked teasingly. On the other side of the phone, Atsumu blushes a light pink colour.

“Maybe me too… just a bit though” he replied, burying their face into the kitten’s fur and adjusting his sweater (“My sweater” Kei realised, feeling his heart get lighter) so he could burrow into it and hide their face. 

Kei would never tire of seeing his fiancé blush; in fact, it’s one of his favourite sights to behold. He would occasionally tease Atsumu just to arise that reaction from the older boy, although his favourite method of flustering Atsumu was by smothering him with kisses, particularly on his cheeks and nose; those always cause them to flush immediately, followed by the cutest embarrassed stuttering and attempts to hide his face in the nearest surface (most of the time, it’s Kei’s chest). 

Kei sighed sadly, “I miss you too, Atsumu. I miss you so much, sweetheart.” They both looked at each other, wishing they could be together again in that exact moment. Atsumu looked as if he was holding back tears when he reminded Kei that they would only be apart for three more days. 

_“And really, what’s three more days when you’ve been gone for two and a half months?_ ” Atsumu didn’t say. He didn’t need to; he knew Kei was thinking it as well.

He looked back down at his meal, suddenly realising how unappetizing it is compared to the idea of a home cooked meal made in his own little heaven alongside his angelic fiancé. Said fiancé called him to attention and reminded him to finish his dinner and get ready for bed so that he can make the most of his last few days in Moscow before returning home. Given the six hour time difference, Kei was obligated to tell Atsumu to go to bed; it was 2 am in Osaka and 8 pm in Moscow, where Kei resided and he knew that Atsumu couldn’t fall asleep past a certain time and he didn’t want his fiancé to be sleep-deprived and cranky for the entirety of the next day. 

He was about to tell Atsumu off for staying up late when he noticed the sad and longing look on his lover’s face. He decided then and there that he would do anything to never allow that expression to cross Atsumu’s face ever again. A plan formulated in his head and he quickly finished eating, bid Atsumu goodnight, got ready for bed and put his plan in motion. He grabbed his laptop off of the hotel’s bedside table and opened it up, searching up flights that leave for Osaka the next day. His best bet would be the 5 am departure. It’s an annoying time to leave on short notice and the 11 hour flight would be hellish for someone with such long limbs but he didn’t really care; he really wanted to see his Atsumu. He prepared his mental script and called the airport to arrange the flight changes. Once everything was confirmed, he packed his bags and set an alarm for the morning. He was going home.

It took a lot of willpower for him but he eventually managed to shut his brain off and when he drifted off to sleep at 11 pm, he dreamt of strong arms and legs intertwined and a body held close to his own. Once 4 am arrived, however; Kei was energized and basically buzzing with excitement. He got himself ready, throwing on one of the sweaters that Atsumu bought him, grabbed all of his belongings, checked out of the hotel and was en route to the airport via taxi. He texted Atsumu good morning and stretched the truth (just a little bit) on why he was awake so early. 

Upon arriving at the Moscow airport, he told his fiancé that he had a full day activity planned out and wouldn’t be able to talk much. Atsumu wasn’t ecstatic about that but he sent his well wishes and told Kei to text him when he could and informed his lover that he’d be bothering Osamu and Rintarou all day long. 

Onigiri Miya closed at 10 pm, so he’d have just enough time to get there.

Kei boarded the plane at 5 am and proceeded to sleep half of the heavily uncomfortable and cramped flight away and work during the other half. He didn’t realise just how boring his day was with the minimal interaction with Atsumu that he had. At one point, he closed his laptop and opened up his phone, scrolling through his camera roll and looking at pictures of Atsumu that had been taken at various times. He was so enraptured by his fiancé’s beauty that he didn’t realise the plane had landed until the person next to him stood up to grab their belongings. He waited until most people passed before he went to grab his carry on so that he didn’t block the flow of traffic. He’s almost home. He’s almost in Atsumu’s arms.

Kei checked his watch and saw that it was 9 pm. He struggled not to text his fiancé and tell him he was back; what’s the point of spoiling the surprise he’d planned? He waited for his luggage to arrive and he got into a taxi headed towards the Osaka branch of Onigiri Miya. He was so happy to be back that despite being sore all over, he uncharacteristically engaged in the conversation that the taxi driver initiated. Once they arrived, he made sure to tip them 30% and the driver wished him a very good evening. 

There he was, standing in front of Onigiri Miya, luggage in hand. As he entered the store, he immediately spotted his beloved with their face smushed against the counter in front of him and as Kei listened closer, his heart swelled as he realised Atsumu was complaining about how much he missed him. He made eye contact with Osamu, who smirked yet continued listening to his brother’s rambling as if he hadn’t seen Kei. Kei swallowed his nerves and sat down next to Atsumu, waiting for his lover to react. 

He definitely got his reaction. 

Atsumu lifted his head up slowly to ask the person that appeared next to them if they could _please move over because there are five other seats so why’d ya choose the one right next to me?_ Though upon raising his head, he saw a frame that he would recognise from anywhere. _What was happening?_

“Kei?” Atsumu blurted out, astonished and confused; not expecting to see him. Kei smiled and extended his hand toward Atsumu’s. 

“Hi Atsu,” he replied, smiling “I’m home”.

Atsumu launched himself out of his chair and onto his lover’s lap, hugging him with all of their strength and ignoring the tears that began to roll down his face. He didn’t care that Osamu was directly in front of them and he also didn’t care that he was getting tears and admittedly, snot all over their fiancé’s sweater. All that mattered was that Kei was with him right then and there. He pulled away slightly to look up at Kei’s face, moving a hand to cradle it gently and rubbed across his cheek with their thumb. 

“What’re ya doin back already, Kei? I thought ya were comin’ back in two days?” Atsumu asked, confused but clearly happy to see him. Kei turned away bashfully as he told him how much seeing them in pain hurt his heart and how he almost immediately changed his flight after their call ended. Atsumu simply stared up at their partner in awe, with new tears rolling down their face. He was so in love with the man in front of him it was insane. 

“I missed you so much, Atsumu.” Kei confessed, not for the first time but finally to his lover’s face. 

“I missed ya too, Kei-kun. I’m glad yer back darlin’.” Atsumu replied, leaning up to kiss his fiancé for the first time in two and a half months.

It was a short and sweet kiss, one full of yearning and love; hands grabbing everywhere they could reach just to feel the other person in their hands to remind them that they’re really there. They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes, smiling and giggling to themselves. Nothing else mattered to them except for the other. Kei placed his hand on Atsumu’s left hand and pulled him closer while rubbing the ring that laid upon Atsumu’s ring finger — the ring that _he_ placed there, while gazing into his lover’s eyes with his eyes reflecting all the love in the universe. 

Beside them, they hear a small yet clearly deliberate cough. They both turn to see Osamu and Rintarou watching them fondly (although they would never admit it) and Osamu gently nudged forward a plate full of special onigiri that he made for them. Atsumu moved himself off of Kei’s lap and back onto the stool he was occupying earlier, moving the chair closer to their fiancé and resting his head against his lover’s shoulder. Seeing the specially made meal and Atsumu on his arm reminded Kei of a few things. The first one being that he hadn’t eaten anything of substance in hours — the last thing he had eaten was one of the complimentary meals the airline gave him, the second that he hadn’t had a proper home cooked meal in two and a half months, and the third that their kitten was waiting for them at home. 

Kei picked up an onigiri and brought it to his mouth, savouring the spicy tuna flavouring. He turned towards his fiancé and held it up to their face, motioning for them to take a bite. He relished in the pleased expression that Atsumu was making and the weight and warmth of his partner leaning against him. Kei reached over and rubbed his lover’s cheek gently and tilted their head up so that he could kiss him on the nose and then pulled back to watch Atsumu’s face steadily redden. He would never tire of that sight. 

Kei waited for Atsumu to swallow his food and gently reminded him to sit up while eating before he offered him another bite of his onigiri. The two of them fed each other their onigiri until the plate was empty and Kei reached over and wiped off the grains of rice sticking to Atsumu’s face. Kei moved to grab his wallet but Osamu reappeared out of nowhere to deny his payment. Osamu waited until they left to ensure that they didn’t try paying; he gets more than enough service and he loves being able to treat his family for free. Kei made a mental note to do something nice for Osamu as a form of payment, whether the twin liked it or not.

Atsumu and Kei got into the former’s car after exchanging their well-wishes and were on their way home. The car had a gentle, quiet atmosphere to it and Kei moved his hand to Atsumu’s left thigh and smiled softly when he felt his lover place their hand over his and lace their fingers together. Atsumu lifted their intertwined hands together and gently kissed Kei’s hand, smiling at his fiancé with all the love in the world.

They pulled up to their house and Atsumu grabbed Kei’s luggage as his partner opened the door, alerting Airi. She ran towards the door and meowed once she saw one of her owners; the one she’d missed so much and who she witnessed her other owner mope around over while waiting for his return. She meowed when Kei picked her up and kissed her head and Atsumu entered the house, putting down the luggage and wrapped his arms around them. 

And just like that, their family was back together.

**Author's Note:**

> airi, 愛莉: love, affection
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos/comments are appreciated :D  
> come yell about haikyuu/atsutsuki with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukis) :3


End file.
